El Paso Del Tiempo Nos Afecta ¿Pero A Qué Precio?
by NekiiChan
Summary: Creado por dark sakurita. Escrito para el diario de neopia. Es un pequeño articulo que reflejado, de ese entonces el foro de neopets.


El Paso Del Tiempo Nos Afecta ¿Pero A Qué Precio?  
_por dark_sakurita_

Bueno, antes de comenzar quiero saludarles y agradecerles por tomarse este pequeño instante para leer esto, ya que por un lado, aunque sea un articulo, también lo estoy reflejando como pensamiento, acerca de algo que he visto mucho, y es el brusco cambio de neopets, no se como será en las demás comunidades de otros idiomas, pero en el hispano, se están viniendo cosas abajo o están comenzando a desaparecer.

Dentro de unos cuatro meses (o tres tal ves)pasaré a cumplir los 5 años en neopets, y aunque ya estoy casi a un año de que devolvió TNT mi cuenta, estoy algo sorprendida por el cambio que hay en la comunidad, al menos en la hispano hablante.

¿A que viene todo esto? Es muy simple, últimamente he visto (mucha de las veces en los foros), que hay muchos topic salidos de la nada o muchos de esos topic causan "spam", tal ves tenga que explicarlo, igualmente no me molesta tener que hacerlo, aunque también convendría buscarlo por sus medios, no preguntar dentro del ámbito de neopets porque te dirán cosas que ni siquiera se parecen.

¿Cómo defino el spam? Son "Mensajes masivos" enviados hacia un destinatario, llegado el momento el spam es capas de dañar al receptor y al destinatario o también el spam que aparece por "Topic" que tal vez no tienen nada que ver con los foros o subforos. Bueno en otras palabras, se puede llegar a ver muchas cosas en lo que respecta al spam, en lo que respecta a "Topic" que no tienen nada que ver con el subforo donde se esta escribiendo.

Este articulo que escribí, lo estoy haciendo luego de notar muchas cosas, no solo el spam, si no también "los usuarios". Comprendo que los "Users" que estaban al principio cuando yo era novata, no estén ahora, porque simplemente se aburrieron o en algún momento sufrieron la congelación de las cuentas. Pero ¿Por qué la comunidad Hispano Hablante de neopets se ha vuelto tan oscura?

Es lo que me pregunto constantemente, que es lo que pasó para que todo esto este ahora como este, a mi pensar, los que están horas y horas en los foros (especialmente en el de avatares/neofirmas) notaran la gran cantidad de "topic" que no tienen sentido o los pocos que son "¡Ha ocurrido algo! Relacionándolo con el asunto de los avatares.

Sigo pensando y no puedo creer como neopets fue afectado por el paso del tiempo, he visto muchas cosas a lo largo de este año, pero no lo entiendo, primero el spam innecesario, luego los scammers o ladrones, ya de colmo nos atacaron los cookie grabbers, y si vamos a darle un punto cómico a todo esto, los users.

No, no estoy criticando a los users, es que últimamente he visto lo que se llama "competencia de clases (no, no me refiero al colegio o estudios)" que consta en juzgar a un usuario por su cuenta, el color de sus pets, las stats, los trofeos, los avatares ganados y lo importante también el tiempo pasado en neopets.

¿Por qué digo todo esto? Todo esto se remonta a una memoria de un incidente bastante desagradable para mi, por razones obvias no voy a dar nombres ni nada por el estilo, pero daré una idea de lo que paso.

Lo que no sabia hasta este entonces, que "la música o fanatismo" estaba permitido/a en el foro de "avatares/neofirmas" yo creí que para ello estaba el "club de fans" que es otro foro o subforo. ¿Qué paso? Te estarás preguntando seguramente, bueno pasaré a contar que paso.

Esa ves, leí un topic que hablaba acerca de una aso de avatares, con nombre extrañamente de una canción conocida, y prácticamente era algo parecido a una promoción de una asociación de avatares (aclaro, no tengo problemas con eso, si no porque me parece salido de lugar), entonces pase a leer requerimientos y demás, solo por curiosidad, y solo pase a dejar un mensaje que decía algo como esto "demasiados requisitos, igualmente no me interesa, ya tengo una aso y no me moverán de ahí" y bueno, también estallo en otro comentario que por razones obvias y por educación no lo repetiré nuevamente, pero todo esto termino en una "banda" de "usuarios seguidores de este ultimo" persiguiéndome en los foros como si fuese una historia, como las que persiguen a los monstruos o películas en las que persiguen al monstruo para sacarlo del medio.

Al principio comencé a ignorar lo que me decían, luego comencé a ver topic o llamados como para una persona que por curiosidad entra y se encuentra con alguien que se cree dueño de los foros, al principio no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas frente al monitor, porque hasta donde yo conozco, los únicos con poder para moverse en los foros y callar a los demás, es el Staff de Neopets (TNT).

¿Creen que todo esto termino ahí? Pues no, el asunto siguió unos días mas, cuando en una cuenta donde tengo a un Pet que quiero mucho, me dieron una búsqueda, vaya que susto el hada de la fuente, en fin, luego de que alguien cortésmente me mandara el ítem a modo de regalo, pues lo utilice, y no me di cuenta que en el foro de "avatares / neofirmas" apareció una user de 6 meses (admito que me indigne) que se le ocurrió comenzar a insultarme, claro, pero no paso mucho que digamos, seguramente le llamaron la atención, hasta ahí no mas. Lo mas raro que mi cuenta tiene unos 5 meses, donde tengo a este Pet que quiero mucho, pero lo que mas me dejo sorprendida y molesta fue el trato de los users.

Admito que yo tampoco ando muy tolerante para este tipo de cosas, pero me molesta bastante no se a ustedes queridos lectores, pero siempre se ha visto a muchos antes que yo decir "off topic, spam, reported", lamento decirlo pero he visto users antes que yo decir eso, y evidentemente luego me reincriminan muchas cosas que encima, luego, pasan a ser victimas porque TNT termina dándoles un aviso, ya que siempre pasa lo mismo, se arma un topic para "molestar o acosar" al usuario.

Por un lado pienso que los users hay muy pocos que quedan que son "normales", admito que también formo parte del viejo neopets, era aun pre-adolescente cuando entre a neopets y comencé, ahora que he crecido un poco he notado muchas cosas pero hay cosas que me molestan a parte de estas, y no se si a ti también, si a ti te pregunto lector, ¿Cuántas veces te han echado de los foros porque has dicho un ¡ha ocurrido algo!? ¿Cuántas veces te han dicho "vete de aquí, molestas novato"? sinceramente a mi en mi caso me indigno alguna ves, porque he hecho muchos topic, admito que también me he metido en el lado del spam, pero solo por pasar el rato, no esta mal charlar un rato aunque sea sin sentido, pero a donde creo que viene el spam es cuando aparece "mas de un tema" con lo mismo.

Si alguien recuerda lo del "spam de caritas llorosas, o de caritas con alguna cosa más escrita" sabrá de lo que estoy hablando.

Aunque para ir cerrando un poco mas el tema, no entiendo que parte del tiempo me perdí de Neopets, que de la nada comencé a escuchar el termino "Scammer" o "Estafador" y me quede muy sorprendida cuando comencé a escuchar muchas cosas acerca de ello, inclusive leí y leí recomendaciones para evitarlos.

Aunque bueno, como escuche decir alguna ves "cuidado en quien confías, que nunca se sabe lo que te puede pasar si le das la espalda" y bueno, lo aplico al asunto de los scammers, como puede ser que haya llegado la comunidad hispana a esto? Realmente no lo entiendo, donde quedo la vieja comunidad? Realmente creo que Neopets esta cayendo en los pasos del tiempo, solo se que los foros los veo cada ves peor.

Todo esto me recuerda a varios casos, en los cuales en los foros de avatares se esta muy acostumbrado a pedir "colateral o collat" a modo de "seguro" en caso de que se "pìerda el objeto" lo malo es que, en estos casos suelen ser cuentas extrañas las que piden eso y me pregunto "no es ilegal? Pedir dinero para un ítem de avatar?" porque si es así, debería estar prohibido hace bastante el colateral, porque es lo mismo que pedirle dinero al usuario al que le vas a prestar a modo de "alquilar" el objeto.

Mi mente me recuerda mucho las ultimas veces, y he visto posts acerca de este tipo de cosas, incluso de users realmente amables y confiables que salieron perjudicados, aunque gracias a dios aun no me ha pasado esto y me preocupa sinceramente el nivel de seguridad acerca de estas cosas. Si alguien recuerda lo del "meowclops y colateral" sabrán de que hablo.

No se que paso con el "safe lending" pero bueno, como veo y ahora que he crecido un poco, puedo notar que neo no es lo mismo que antes, que realmente le paso por encima el tiempo y cada ves va mal en peor.

Me pondré un poco melancólica al recordar como era el viejo neopets, no solo por la versión si no por la cantidad de usuarios "tranquilos/as" que habían, pero bueno, tarde o temprano las cosas cambian, uno se termina acostumbrando.

Creo que hasta aquí llega este articulo, por favor, comencemos a pensar que es lo que estamos haciendo, porque no creo que haya algún usuario menor de lo permitido de neopets para poder entrar a los foros, muchos ya pasaron la edad requerida para entrar a los foros y poder postear. Hay que pensar bien lo que hacemos, no podemos dejar que esto se ponga cada vez más y más oscuro, realmente vamos a seguir con esto así? Vamos a dejarlo que esto siga y luego terminemos siendo una risa viviente? Yo aun tengo algo de esperanza a que se calmen un poco las cosas, que se pueda mejorar, se que se puede, pero es difícil salir de una costumbre como esa, estoy segura de ello.

Solo pido que si alguna ves vas a postear por postear, que lo pienses, porque solamente perjudicas a los usuarios mucho mas pequeños que tu, no solamente por el escudo de meses (de edad) si no también por la edad del usuario, hago un llamado a la conciencia, si mantenemos un poco el orden, no estaríamos mejor?

Tal ve hablo así porque soy una vieja usuario y también soy algo mayor para andar por aquí. También veo las cosas de modo distinto y a veces termino involucrada en discusiones de niños, pero…¡Hay que parar todo esto! ¡No podemos seguir así! ¿En que va a terminar esto? Sinceramente…No lo sé….

Bueno, les dejo un saludo y gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer esto, no se, puede que todos piensen distinto a mi, pero solo espero que esto ayude un poco, para evitarle el daño a los demás.


End file.
